Un Giro Inesperado
by Writer65
Summary: A veces las cosas simplemente... Pasan de otra manera, y encontramos la felicidad donde menos la esperamos, junto con quienes menos esperamos
1. Koda conoce a Kenai

Koda era huérfano, su padre lo había abandonado antes de que naciera, su madre había sido asesinada por cazadores y sus abuelos se habían unido a los espíritus, así que estaba solo.

Pero a pesar de su mala suerte, Koda no perdía las esperezas y era muy feliz, siempre tenía una historia que contar, le gustaba cantar una canción que el mismo había inventado, _En Marcha Estoy_, iba al salto del salmón y tenía muchos amigos, así que no todo era malo, por lo que Koda, era feliz, y más ese día, porque en unos de sus arriesgados viajes a las tribus del hombre, había encontrado una cesta de ´pescado en el suelo, Koda tomo la cesta y la llevo lo más lejos que pudo, ahora se estaba dando un banquete.

Recordó con nostalgia las veces que comía con su mama y como se divertían juntos.

"_Te extraño" _pensó mirando al cielo.

Justo en ese momento, escucho y olfateo a un cazador, lleno de miedo.

Koda dejo el pescado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se escondió en una pequeña cueva que encontró.

"_Por favor que no me encuentre, por favor, no quiero morir, no aun, mama, ayúdame" _

Afuera se podía oír los gritos del cazador furioso, golpeaba lo que quedaba de la cesta destruida mientras gritaba algunas maldiciones.

Koda se asomo un poco y vio al cazador, era aterrador, sin querer, Koda pateo una piedra y el cazador volteo hacia la cueva.

"_No, por favor no"_

El cazador escuchó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva.

Koda pensaba que era el fin, que por fin se reuniría con su querida madre, pero no contaba.

Con que su madre y los espíritus tenían un plan especial para él.

No vio como sus patas se convertían en piernas y manos, su pelaje en un ropa, y se transformaba, de un oso.

A un niño humano.

El cazador asomo la cabeza por la cabeza por la cueva y vio a un niño humano, muy asustado recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el cazador sorprendido.

-¿Qué-?respondió Koda, sorprendido de poder escuchar al cazador, se armo de valor, abrió los ojos y vio a su depredador.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Koda se miro la mano y vio que eran humanas, luego vio todo su cuerpo, quería gritar pero se aguanto.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-No, em, si, dijo no, es, si.

El cazador se quedo muy sorprendido.

-Niño, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-¿Estas solo aquí?

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tus papas?

-Están en el cielo.

-Oh.

De repente se escucharon a más cazadores que gritaban:

¡Kenai! ¡Kenai!

EL cazador volteo y luego volvió a mirar al niño.

-¿No viste a ningún oso por aquí?

Koda negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, mis hermanos están por llegar y.

Examino a Koda con la mirada.

-No deberías quedarte aquí solo, hay osos salvajes ahí afuera, ven.

Koda no confiaba en el cazador, pero salió muy lentamente, no sabía controlar su nuevo cuerpo, por lo que por poco se caía, pero Kenai logro sostenerlo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-Kenai.

-Estoy algo cansado-Koda.

-Bien, pronto estarás a salvo, me llamo Kenai, ¿y tú?

-Koda.

-Muy bien Koda, sígueme.

Con algunos movimientos torpes, Koda siguió a Kenai.

Las cosas sí que habían dado un giro inesperado, y Koda se preguntaba, ¿Qué está pasando?


	2. Con los hermanos

Kenai y Koda bajaron la colina para encontrarse con Sitka y Denahi.

-Kenai, ¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto Sitka, pero al ver a Koda se quedo callado, tanto él como Denahi vieron muy sorprendidos a Koda, quien se sintió incomodo por sentir que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

-Su nombre es Koda, acabo de encontrarlo, estaba totalmente solo y asustado.

Sitka y Denahi miraban a Koda, pero esta vez con ojos de compasión, Koda alzo la mano y los saludo tímidamente. A Sitka y a Denahi les pareció divertido.

-¿Y tus papas?-pregunto Denahi.

-Ellos ya están con los grandes espíritus-respondió Koda un poco triste.

-Lo siento-dijo Denahi un poco avergonzado.

-No hay problema-respondió Koda, el acostumbraba a hablar mucho, pero estaba vez estaba callado principalmente por estar asustado, nunca antes había estado rodeado por tantos cazadores, lo único que lo calmaba, era que en ese momento era un humano (aunque no sabía cómo) y sorprendentemente, los cazadores estaban siendo amables y compresivos con él, hasta le estaban cayendo bien.

-Koda, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo?-Sitka.

-Como dos o tres meses-respondió Koda.

-No puede ser-Sitka-¿Y tienes con quien quedarte? ¿Familia? ¿Tíos, hermanos, primos?

Koda negó con la cabeza.

-No, tengo algunos amigos, pero, estoy solo.

Koda pudo notar en las caras de los tres hermanos, una gran tristeza, jamás había imaginado que los cazadores pudieran tener sentimientos.

-Bueno-Sitka-Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la aldea.

-Si-Denahi-Tanana sabrá que hacer.

-¿Tanana?-Koda.

-Es la mujer shaman de nuestra aldea, es una mujer muy sabia, lista y cariñosa-Denahi-No tienes de que preocuparte pequeño, estas a salvo con nosotros.

-Bueno, con Sitka y conmigo, Denahi es un animal salvaje, por lo que te recomiendo que tengas cuidado-dijo Kenai.

Denahi se enojo y quiso lanzarse sobre Kenai, pero Sitka lo detuvo.

-Basta los dos.

Koda se rio un poco.

-Bueno-Sitka-Al menos hicieron reír a nuestro pequeño invitado.

-¿Son hermanos?-pregunto Koda.

-¿Se nota mucho?-Sitka.

Koda asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, somos hermanos-Kenai-Ya te lo había dicho.

-Lo olvide-Koda.

-Kenai es el hermano bebe-dijo Denahi maliciosamente.

Kenai intento golpear a Denahi, pero Sitka lo detuvo.

-Quietos los dos-Sitka-Compórtense por favor, están dando un mal ejemplo.

Sitka miro a Koda, pero a el no pareció incomodarle, mas bien, le resultaba divertido ver a los hermanos pelear.

-Ya es hora de irnos-dijo Sitka-Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Muy bien Koda-Denahi-Síguenos.

Koda asintió con la cabeza, y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la aldea, Koda seguía preguntándose que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué de repente era un ser humano? ¿Por qué los tres hermanos eran tan amables con él?

Y.

¿Qué iba a pasar?

…

Más tarde, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka y Koda entraban en la aldea, a Koda le dio miedo ver a tantos humanos reunidos en un solo lugar. Sitka noto que estaba algo nervioso.

-No tengas miedo-Sitka-Nadie aquí te hará daño.

Koda no podía confiar en ellos, no después de que toda su vida hubiera estado escapando y escondiéndose de ellos, aunque por ahora era "uno de ellos" no podía dejar de sentirse muy nervioso.

Entraron a Tanana jugando con un grupo de niños.

Sitka se acerco a ella.

-Tanana, necesitamos hablar.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Vio a Koda y se quedo muy sorprendida.

-Vaya, ¿y quién es este jovencito?

-Su nombre es Koda-Sitka-Kenai lo encontró en una cueva, es huérfano y estaba completamente solo.

-Vaya, ¿tiene algún familiar o a alguien con quien ir?-Tanana.

-No-Koda.

-Bueno, en ese caso hicieron bien en traerlo con ustedes, no es bueno que un niño ande totalmente solo por los bosques-Tanana-No solo porque es muy peligroso, sino también porque un niño necesita cuidado y amor.

A Koda un le parecía sorprendente ver tanta amabilidad en los "monstruos" que habían tratado de cazar a los de su especie por tanto tiempo.

-Por favor acompáñenme-dijo Tanana, todos la acompañaron a una tienda donde Koda le dijo básicamente lo mismo que le había dicho a los hermanos hace unos momentos.

-Ya veo-Tanana-Así que has estado solo por los últimos meses, pero eso se acabo, puedes quedarte aquí Koda, siempre hay espacio para uno más.

-Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia-Koda.

-Al contrario-Tanana-Sera un gusto tenerte con nosotros Koda, ahora, necesitaras con quien quedarte.

-Puede quedarse con nosotros-Sitka-Ya que Kenai lo encontró, creo que lo justo es que nosotros nos encarguemos de él.

-Me parece bien-Tanana-¿Tus hermanos están de acuerdo?

Denahi y Kenai asintieron con la cabeza.

-Uno mas no hará ningún daño-Denahi.

-Excelente-Tanana-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, y ha sido un día muy pesado, les recomiendo que vayan y descansen, mañana pueden enseñarle a Koda como funcionan las cosas aquí.

-Muy bien-Sitka-Te agradecemos por tu ayuda Tanana.

-Oh, no hay problema querido-respondió la shaman sonriendo.

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a dirigirse a la suya, durante el camino, Denahi, quien había olvidado lo de la canasta destruida, le reclamo a Kenai.

-No creas que he olvidado lo de la canasta amoroso, mas te vale que comiences hacer una nueva mañana.

Antes de que Kenai pudiera contraatacar, Koda hablo.

-¿Qué canasta?

-Una en donde se coloca el salmón para la comida-Sitka.

-Uh oh-Koda.

-¿Qué?-Kenai.

-Em, nada, solo vi cuando un oso se la llevo-mintió Koda.

-Ladrones-Kenai.

Koda no pudo responder, después de todo, si había robado la canasta.

-Bueno suficiente-Sitka-Kenai, me temo que mañana tendrás que hacer otra canasta.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-Koda, quien quería hacer algo para reponer el daño que había hecho.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlas?-Kenai.

-No, pero aprendo rápido.

-Si tu quieres-Denahi.

-Muy bien, entonces mañana tú y Koda harán una nueva canasta.

Kenai suspiro y luego añadió.

-Está bien.

Llegaron a la tienda en que dormían y entraron.

-Tienes suerte Koda-Sitka-Siempre tenemos una cama extra para este tipo de situaciones.

-Perfecto-Koda.

Prepararon la cama de Koda y después todos se acostaron.

-¿Estas cómodo?-le pregunto Kenai.

-Si gracias-respondió Koda, quien realmente estaba muy cómodo, pues nunca antes había dormido en una cama, y aunque dormir en el bosque era agradable, reconocía que la cama era mucho más agradable.

-Espero que duermas bien-Sitka-Mañana será un día importante para ti.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron.

Pero Koda aun seguía pensando:

_¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo?_

_¿Por qué aceptaron quedarse conmigo?_

_Y, ¿me tratarían igual si supieran que soy en verdad un oso?_

_¿Fui convertido en un humano solo para estar con ellos?_

_¿Por qué? _


	3. Pasando el día con Kenai

Al día siguiente, Koda tuvo que ser levantado por Kenai.

-En dos meses mama.

-Lo siento amiguito-Kenai-Pero tienes un día largo por delante.

Koda bostezo y acompaño a Kenai fuera de la tienda.

-Sitka y Denahi fueron a pescar, por lo que solo somos tú y yo.

-¿Vamos hacer una canasta?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo se hacen?

-Es muy aburrido, y a veces toman una semana hacerla.

-Oh vaya-Koda ya se estaba lamentando haber roto esa canasta.

-Pero primero, voy a darte un recorrido por nuestra aldea.

Kenai le mostro como todos en la aldea hacían algo para ayudar. Algunos hombres y mujeres cazaban para la cena, algunos enseñaban a los niños lo básico y otros jugaban con ellos, otros enseñaban primeros auxilios y como usar las plantas medicinales, otros hacían la ropa que usaban, los más grandes contaban historias de sabiduría a los más jóvenes, Otros pescaban, otros recogían madera para fogatas y otros practicaban la agricultura.

-Vaya-Koda-Realmente todos tiene algo que hacer.

-Así es-Kenai.

-¿Y yo que debo hacer?-Koda.

-Bueno, como apenas eres un niño, puedes recoger madera, puedes ser agrícola y puedes tomar lecciones para aprender a cazar.

"_Convertirme en un cazador, la cosa a la que más le temo en toda mi vida, aunque ahora estoy conviviendo con uno de ellos"_

-¿Sabes pescar?

-Sí.

-Bien, eso es bueno, ¿y andar en kayak?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sirve para andar en el agua sin mojarse.

-Nunca he visto algo así.

-Bueno, te enseñare a usarlo.

Koda no podía aguantar más la curiosidad, así que le pregunto a Kenai.

-Kenai, ¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo?

Kenai lo vio y sonrió.

-Porque siempre nos han enseñado que ayudar a los demás es algo bueno, además, ¿Cómo pensabas que dejaríamos a un pobre niño allá afuera solo? Es peligroso, y nadie debe estar solo.

-¿A pesar de que yo era un completo desconocido?

-Tal vez apenas acabamos de conocernos, pero pareces un buen chico Koda, aunque algo tímido y callado.

Si tan solo Kenai supiera que Koda era en realidad todo lo contrario, solo que aun no había ganado la confianza suficiente para mostrar cómo era en verdad.

-Si crees que me arrepiento de haberte traído, no lo hago.

-Kenai, gracias-Koda abrazo a Kenai.

Cada vez iba perdiendo más el miedo, y cada vez se encariñaba más con Kenai.

-No hay problema-respondió Kenai también abrazándolo-Ahora vamos hacer esa tonta canasta, antes de que Denahi llegue a gritar.

…

Kenai tenía razón, hacer una canasta era muy aburrido.

Primero tenían que poner el mimbre en el agua por 20 minutos, luego lo sacaban y cortaban cinco pedazos del mismo tamaño con un cuchillo, después formaban una cruz con los pedazos, colocaban dos y cruzaban tres por encima, luego, con otra tira completa de mimbre amaraban los cinco pedazos, continuaban haciendo círculos alrededor del centro, amarraban el pedazo de mimbre y cortaban lo que sobraba, pasaban el mimbre por delante y detrás de los pedazos para que la canasta tomara forma, hacían un circulo arriba y terminaban de amarar los pedazos de mimbre para que no se separaran, después de eso solo tenían que cortar el mimbre que sobraba al final y la canasta estaba terminada.

-Eso fue lo más aburrido que he hecho en toda mi vida-Koda.

-Lo sé, tonto oso roba canastas.

Koda se sintió un poco ofendido.

-¿Y si ese oso no era tonto? ¿Pero en serio necesitaba comer porque se moría de hambre?

-Eso no le da derecho a robar, esas bestias estúpidas.

-¡Oye, los osos no son estúpidos!

-Si lo son, son bestias que no piensan, no sienten, no quieren a nadie, no son más que ladrones.

Koda estaba comenzando a sentirse muy enojado, Kenai estaba ofendiendo los de su especie, y lo estaba llamando bestia estúpida.

-Nada de lo que dices es cierto Kenai, los osos son criaturas maravillosas, muy alegres y simpáticas, y que se preocupan por otros.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, son animales que no saben hacer otra cosa que robar y asesinar.

-No es verdad, yo-Koda estaba a punto de decir que él no era así, pero eso haría que Kenai empezara a tener preguntas, que Koda no quería responder, por ahora-Yo he conocido a osos que son muy amables.

-¿Cómo que conociste? Esas bestias matan a todo lo que se les cruza en su camino.

-Solo si los atacan o si quieren proteger a los suyos Kenai, yo ya lo he visto.

-Me cuesta creerlo.

Koda suspiro, le sorprendía lo cabeza dura que Kenai estaba siendo, a pesar de que le estaba explicando cómo eran los osos en realidad, Kenai no quería escuchar y no quería alejarse de esas tontas ideas, esto solo aumento los temores de Koda, si Kenai descubría que era en realidad un oso, no lo aceptaría y posiblemente lo matará, ahora más que nunca Koda sabía que tenía que ocultar la verdad lo mas que pudiera.

-¿Por qué los odias Kenai?

-Porque son ladrones y asesinos.

-Pero los cazadores también asesinan a muchos osos.

-Pero es en defensa personal.

-Bueno, entonces un oso también puede matar a un cazador en defensa personal.

Kenai iba a responder, pero no encontró argumento con el que pudiera rebatir lo que Koda acababa de decir, así que simplemente dijo.

-Oye, tú eres solo un niño, crece y lo entenderás.

Koda rodo los ojos, era una lástima que Kenai odiara a los osos, en ese caso, lo odiaba. Pero desde que se habían encontrado, Kenai lo había tratado más que bien, junto con sus hermanos, entonces.

¿Aunque fuera un oso, lo tratarían igual?

Curiosidad y miedo, era lo que Koda sentía cada vez que se preguntaba eso.

-Bueno-dijo Kenai tratando de cambiar el tema-Aun queda algo de tiempo antes de que oscurezca, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?

Koda se puso a pensar, ¿Qué podían hacer él y Kenai juntos?

De repente, recordó su canción, y se le ocurrió algo.

-Bien, sígueme.

…

Koda llevo a Kenai hasta lo alto de una colina muy alta.

-¿Está seguro de esto Koda?-pregunto Kenai algo preocupado.

-¡Si, si, sígueme!-respondió Koda mientras saltaba por todos lados, había recuperado un poco su personalidad activa.

Kenai estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que Koda no era tan tímido y callado como creía.

Como Koda se había adelantado un poco, decidió que quería jugarle una pequeña bromita a Kenai, se escondió en unos arbustos, esperando a que Kenai llegara.

-¿Koda?-Kenai gritaba su nombre, perfecto, creía que se había perdido.

Justo cuando Kenai le dio la espalda al arbusto donde estaba escondido Koda, el pequeño dio un grito, lo más fuerte que pudo, y salto, le toco los hombros a Kenai, el joven grito de miedo y se tropezó con un tronco tirado, luego se cayó.

Koda comenzó a reírse tanto que tuvo que llevarse las manos al estomago y se sentó para no caerse.

-¡Koda!-le reclamo Kenai mientras se levantaba.

-¡Te asuste!-respondió Koda triunfante.

-Está el susto, y esta la sorpresa.

-¡Y los dos tuviste!-dijo Koda mientras se reí mas.

Kenai puso su cara de enojado.

-Si nada mas quería traerme aquí para hacerme una broma, ya podemos irnos.

-No, no-dijo Koda dejando de reír-Hay otra cosa que quiero hacer.

-¿Y qué es?

Justamente en ese momento, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, Koda se emociono, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la orilla de la colina. Ahí extendió los brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Kenai, muy extrañado por el comportamiento de Koda.

-¡Solo inténtalo, es divertido!

Kenai se acerco, y aunque al principio retrocedió por la brisa del viento, se dejo llevar a la segunda y disfruto la sensación, nunca antes había intentado nada parecido y se sentía muy bien, refrescante y daba un sentimiento de libertad increíble.

-Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel, te va a encantar cuantas cosas hay por descubrir- Koda canto un pedazo de su canción.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenai.

El viento dejo de soplar y Kenai y Koda pusieron cara de asustados.

Perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron colina abajo, aterrizaron sobre un charco de lodo.

No se habían lastimado y a Koda le había parecido divertido, y le pareció aun más divertido ver el cabello de Kenai, que estaba en tres puntas. Koda comenzó a reírse mientras señalaba el cabello de Kenai, este sacudió su cabeza y comenzó hacerle un peinado ridículo a Koda, cuando termino, se rio del resultado. Koda se sacudió la cabeza también, tomo un poco de lodo y lo arrojo a la cara de Kenai, quien por suerte tenía los ojos cerrados.

Kenai dejo de reírse y miro muy enojado a Koda.

-Con que así quieres jugar pequeño renacuajo-Kenai tomo un poco de lodo y lo embarro en la cara de Koda mientras ser reía, Koda no se quedo atrás y comenzó a tomar todo el lodo que podía.

Era como una pelea de bolas de nieve, pero con bolas de lodo.

…

Sitka y Denahi regresaban después de un día de pesca, justamente pasaban por donde Kenai y Koda estaban teniendo su lucha con lodo.

-¡Más le vale a Kenai que haya hecho esa canasta porque si no!-decía Denahi, justo en ese momento pasaron en frente de Kenai y Koda, ambos hermanos vieron muy asombrados la escena.

Kenai y Koda estaban llenos de lodo por todo el cuerpo, tenían la ropa sucia y no dejaban de reírse.

-Aw, esto es adorable-dijo Denahi en un tono malicioso-Miren a nuestro hermano bebe jugando en el lodo.

Kenai y Koda dejaron de aventarse lodo y vieron a Sitka y Denahi.

-Denahi, Sitka-dijo Kenai-No esperaba que regresaran tan temprano.

-Y nosotros no esperábamos encontrarlos aquí-dijo Sitka divertido por la escena-Veo que tu Koda han empezado a convivir.

-Bueno, es mas latoso de lo que pensábamos-Kenai.

Koda solo sonrió avergonzado.

-Solo dime que no han estado todo el día aquí sin hacer nada-Denahi.

Antes de que Kenai pudiera responder, Koda lo hizo.

-No, Kenai me enseño la aldea y también hicimos la canasta que nos pidieron, lo cual fue muy, muy aburrido. Llegamos aquí no hace mucho.

-Bueno, me alegro que la canasta ya este hecha-dijo Denahi satisfecho-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Kenai.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-respondió Kenai.

-Ahora salgan los dos de ahí-Sitka-Hay que volver a la aldea, tenemos pescado fresco para cenar y ustedes dos necesitan un baño.

-De eso no hay problema-dijo Koda, mientras comenzaba a lamerse el brazo, costumbre de osos, pero los tres hermanos lo vieron muy asombrados-¿Qué?

-Em-Kenai-Nada, pero necesitamos bañarnos, con agua.

-Oh-dijo Koda.

-Si-Kenai-Mejor vámonos.

Sitka y Denahi los ayudaron a salir y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo a la aldea.

Koda estaba sorprendió, había sido un gran día y Kenai era muy divertido, no podía esperar a ver como las cosas iban a continuar, aunque sus dudas y miedos aun lo atormentaban.

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo, y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a ****kaulitz way por el favorito, la alerta y los comentarios en esta historia, de la cual, estoy muy orgulloso y estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, nos vemos.**


	4. Nuevos amigos y un nuevo propósito

Koda dormía muy bien, el día había sido fantástico, se había divertido mucho con Kenai, se sentía fresco y limpio por el baño, y había cenado un pescado delicioso, nunca lo había probado asado, solo crudo, y le había parecido más que suculento.

También, Sitka, Denahi y Kenia aprovecharon para presentarlo a la aldea, todos parecieron estar bien con su llegada y le dieron la bienvenida. Muchos también le desearon suerte, Koda se sintió un poco nervioso por ser el centro de atención entre tantas personas.

Pero ahora, descansaba tranquilamente al lado de Kenai, pues su cama estaba al lado de la suya.

Tal vez la vida de los humanos no era tan mala después de todo, solo esperaba que pudiera durar, el odio que Kenai sentía hacia los osos le preocupaba, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si Kenai descubría la verdad.

No quería ni saberlo, apenas se estaba ganando el cariño de Kenai, y no quería perderlo por su odio.

-¿Me seguirías amando aunque supieras lo que soy?-susurro Koda mientras veía a Kenai dormir, luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.

…

Al día siguiente, Koda se despertó cuando Sitka, Denahi y Kenai estaban saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto bostezando.

-Es día de cacería-Kenai.

-Estaremos fuera toda la mañana-Denahi.

-Pero regresaremos lo más pronto que podamos-Sitka.

-Oh-Koda, no sabía que tendría que pasar toda la mañana, solo, había muchas cosas que podía hacer como oso, pero como humano, no se le ocurría ni una.

-No te preocupes-Sitka-Hay muchos niños en nuestra aldea, y estoy seguro que no les molestara que te unas a sus grupos.

Eso le pareció bien a Koda, siempre había sabido cómo hacer amigos rápidamente, solo esperaba que esta vez fuera igual.

-Muy bien-Koda.

…

Un grupo de tres niños y dos niñas estaban jugando cerca del rio, Sitka, Denahi y Kenai retrasaron la partida un poco, solo para introducir a Koda a un grupo con el que pudiera relacionarse en lo que ellos.

Los niños gritaron los nombres de los tres hermanos y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Van ir de cacería hoy?-pregunto Iyaroak, la niña más grande del grupo.

-Así es pequeña-Sitka-Y justamente veníamos a pedirles un favor.

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Krernertok, un niño.

-Como sabrán, hace unos días mi hermano Kenai encontró a Koda, un niño, completamente solo, así que decidimos traerlo con nosotros-Sitka.

-Sí, nuestros papas nos contaron algo-dijo Kakortok, el hermano gemelo de Krernertok.

-Bueno, justo ahora nos vamos de cacería por la mañana, y no queremos dejar a Koda solo, por lo que esperamos que puedan incluirlo en su grupo-Sitka.

Koda saludo a los niños, todos parecían simpáticos y amables.

-¡Claro!-dijo Nagojut-¡Así seremos más niños que niñas!

-¡Puros niños!-se quejo Miki, la única niña del grupo además de Iyaroak-¡Necesitamos más niñas!

-Bueno-Kenai-Con algo de suerte, encontraremos una niña hoy en el bosque.

Se despidieron de Koda, y el fue a unirse al grupo de niños.

-Muy bien, Koda- Iyaroak-¿Tienes algunas historias interesantes que contar?

-Oh, tengo muchas-respondió Koda alegremente.

Koda pasó la mañana contando muchas de las historias que sabía a los niños, todos escuchaban fascinados las historias, luego, decidieron jugar a las atrapadas, Koda no sabía cómo se jugaba, pero Iyaroak le explico el juego, tenían que elegir a alguien para que tocará, no podían dejar que este los tocara o de lo contrario, el que fuera tocado tendría que tocar a los demás.

Por ser el nuevo, Koda fue el primero que tenía que tocar, logro atrapar a Kakortok, luego Kakortok atrapo a Miki y así continuaron por toda la mañana, hasta que los tres hermanos por fin regresaron, habían logrado atrapar un venado adulto.

Koda se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y fue con los hermanos.

A Koda no le incomodaba la escena del venado muerto exactamente, ya que su madre a veces casaba venados también, su carne era muy rica y nutritiva.

-No solo comemos su carne, usamos su piel para hacer ropa, botas y lo que quede y no nos sirva, lo quemamos para que su alma vaya a reunirse con los grandes espíritus-Sitka-También le agradecemos por dar su vida para nuestra supervivencia, pero no lastimamos animales por diversión o deporte, eso es un gran pecado. Solo para sustento personal y en defensa personal.

-¿Y qué hay de los osos?-Koda.

-Preferimos evitarlos, así evitamos conflictos y muertes-Sitka.

-¿Te desagradan?-Koda.

-Ningún animal me desagrada-Sitka-Pero como ya te dije, no me gustaría pelear con uno de ellos.

-¿Y si un oso atrapa una presa que ustedes estaban cazando?-Koda.

-Se la dejamos y buscamos otra, una pelea causaría muertes o heridos, y ninguno de los dos nos conviene.

-Oh-Koda.

-Sí, pero ese no es el caso-Sitka-Kenai nos conto que no conoces los kayaks.

-No-Koda.

-Es muy comunicativo cuando no está peleando con Denahi-Sitka-Lo cual pasa casi todo el día.

Koda se rio un poco, era divertido ver a Kenai y a Denahi pelear, y como Sitka había dicho, eso pasaba casi todo el día.

-Entonces-Sitka-¿Quieres que te enseñemos?

-Si-Koda.

-Muy bien.

…

Después de dejar el venado para que lo prepararan.

Los cuatro fueron al lago para enseñarle a Koda, en general, Koda aprendía rápido, aunque se cayó del kayak más de una vez y alguno de los tres hermanos tenía que salvarlos, pero Koda en vez de estar asustado o avergonzado, se reía cada vez que se caía.

-Vaya, si que eres positivo-Denahi.

-Algo que creo a ti te falta-dijo Kenai salpicándole agua a su hermano mayor.

Denahi se puso furioso y se abalanzo sobre Kenai, Sitka iba a separarlos pero Koda le salpico en la cara, Sitka miro a Koda sin muestras de emoción alguna, pero después de abalanzo sobre el pequeño, lo cargo y lo aventó al agua, el lago no era tan profundo, y Koda sabía nadar, por lo que no había riesgo alguno.

Koda asomo la mitad del cuerpo riendo y se lanzo contra Sitka.

Aunque al principio, era Kenai contra Denahi y Sitka contra Koda, pronto los cuatro estaban peleando todos contra todos.

Cuando estuvieron cansados y agotados, salieron del agua y se recostaron en la orilla, estaban riendo con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto-Denahi-Vaya Koda, no pensé que fueras tan alocado.

-Ya lo sé-Kenai-Parecía tan tranquilo.

-Ustedes tres van a matarme-dijo Sitka riendo.

…

Mientras esperaban que su ropa se secara, Koda noto el tótem de Kenai, al no saber que era, se acerco a Kenai para preguntarle que era.

-Kenai ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en el cuello?

-¿Qué, esto?-dijo Kenai tomando su tótem con una mano, se lo mostro a Koda-Es mi tótem.

-¿Tótem?

-Sí.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Bueno, es una tradición en nuestra aldea, que cuando llegamos a los quince años, los grandes espíritus revelan un tótem para que nos guie por el resto de nuestra vida, si seguimos y respetamos nuestro tótem, nos convertimos en hombres y podemos marcar nuestra mano en el gran muro.

-Wow-Koda examino el tótem de Kenai-¡Hey! Es un oso.

-Sí, el oso del amor, apesta.

-¡El oso es un gran animal!

-Pues para mí no, y no sé que tenga que ver el amor con volverse hombre-Kenai se cruzo de brazos, se veía muy infeliz.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo quiero marcar mi mano en ese muro, pero no sé cómo voy hacerlo, no sé qué debo hacer para que el amor guie mis acciones.

-Bueno, creo que ya comenzaste, no me dejaste abandonado y me trajiste a vivir contigo y con tus hermanos.

Kenai sonrió un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón, además, cada vez me estoy encariñando mas contigo-agrego Kenai mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Koda, luego ponía su otra mano en la cabeza de Koda y comenzaba a revolverle el cabello. Koda rio.

El tótem de Kenai era el oso del amor, y Koda era un oso que había llegado de repente a su vida, ¿coincidencia?

…

Después de que su ropa por fin se hubiera secado, los cuatro volvían a la aldea, cuando casi habían llegado a su tienda, Tanana apareció.

-Buenas tardes queridos, veo que se dieron un chapuzón-Tanana.

-Bueno-Sitka-Ya sabes cómo es esto de cuidar niños.

-Lo sé-contesto Tanana riendo-Y justamente de eso quería hablarles, ¿les importaría si hablo un momento con Koda a solas?

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Kenai preocupado.

-Oh no para nada-Tanana-Solo necesito hablar de unos detalles con él, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kenai un poco aliviado.

-Muy bien, Koda por favor sígueme.

…

Mientras Koda iba a platicar con Tanana a su tienda, los tres hermanos entraron a su tienda para descansar después del largo día de trabajo.

Denahi se sentó al lado de Kenai.

-Sonaste muy preocupado cuando Tanana dijo que quería hablar con Koda a solas-Denahi.

-¿Yo? Para nada.

-Vamos admítelo, algo me dice que te estás encariñando con el pequeño niño.

Kenai no contesto.

-¡Awww, miren, Kenai está comenzando a esparcir su amor!

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Amoroso!

Kenai se abalanzo de nuevo contra Denahi y comenzaron a pelear.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin pelear?-Sitka.

…

Koda está en la tienda de Tanana.

-Por favor toma asiento querido-dijo Tanana ofreciéndole una silla.

-Gracias.

-Descuida, ahora, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante Koda.

-Claro, ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, mi labor como shaman, es que los grandes espíritus puedan hablar a través de mí, ¿sabes sobre los grandes espíritus?

-Si-Koda-Ellos hacen que las cosas cambien, hacen que el invierno se convierta en primavera, que las flores cambien de color, los renacuajos en ranas.

-Así es Koda, pero nunca antes había visto que realizaran un cambio tan sorprendente, como el de convertir a un osezno en un niño humano.

Koda abrió mucho los ojos y miro muy sorprendido a Tanana, quien solamente estaba sonriendo.

-Los espíritus me le dijeron anoche Koda, y déjame decirte que deben tener un maravilloso plan.

-Tanana…

-No tengas miedo Koda, yo respeto y amo a todas las criaturas vivas sobre la tierra, y no solo eso, puedo asegurarte, que los espíritus solo cambian las cosas físicamente, porque es muy difícil un cambio psicológico y de corazón, puedo asegurar que aun siendo un oso, eres el mismo niño alegre y simpático que has mostrado ser estos días, me alegra tenerte con nosotros.

-Pero, pero…

-Se que no tienes idea de porque te transformaron, pero adivina que, tu mama hizo esto.

Koda vio, aun mas sorprendido a Tanana.

-Tal vez se canso de verte siempre tan solitario Koda, y justamente, Kenai había recibido su tótem el día en que te encontró, el tótem, del oso del amor, tal vez los dos tenían que conocerse, tal vez tú eres la clave para que Kenai pueda entender el significado de su tótem y pueda convertirse en hombre.

Koda se puso a pensar, de una manera, tenía sentido.

-Y tal vez, si lo entiende, podrá aceptar tu verdadera forma, es muy amable y cariñoso contigo, pero crees que no lo sería si descubriera que eres en realidad un oso, pero, el amor verdadero, resiste todo.

Koda no respondió, solo miro el suelo.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, pero no ser cómo.

-Tal vez ya lo estás haciendo, ser tú mismo, eso es más que bueno.

-¿Qué?

-Así Kenai podrá ver que a veces, las cosas no son como creemos que son, vera que los osos no son las bestias que cree que son, el oso, es el único ser que odia, y tu puedes hacer que se convierta en el ser que mas ame.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Koda-Realmente Kenai me agrada, y estoy empezando a quererlo mucho.

-Entonces no creo que haya ningún problema-Tanana-Los espíritus siempre saben lo que hacen, confía en el alma de tu mama y todo saldrá bien.

Koda recordó con nostalgia a su querida madre, ella siempre lo había cuidado, y Koda iba a confiar en ella.

-Ahora, es momento de que regreses con los hermanos, estas empapado y te dará un refriado si no te cambias de ropa.

Koda asintió con la cabeza. Tanana lo acompaño hasta la salida.

-No olvides en volver si gustas Koda, siempre eres bienvenido.

-Gracias, y, Tanana.

-Puedes llamarme nana si gustas.

-Nana, ¿esto podría ser nuestro secreto?

-Lo entiendo Koda, pero tarde o temprano, la verdad sale a la luz.

-Sí, pero, no quiero que nadie lo sepa por ahora.

-Comprendo, que descanses Koda, ten fe, y todo saldrá bien.

Koda esperaba que fuera cierto, realmente lo esperaba.

**Bueno, quiero agradecer de nueva cuenta a kaulitz way por el favorito, la alerta y el comentario, a Kisaki Yazmin Motou por el favorito y la alerta y a C.B Guillermo por la alerta y el favorito.**

**Y quisiera preguntarles algo, ¿les gustaría una secuela de UN GIRO INESPERADO?**

**Ya sé que aun no está terminada, pero se me ocurrió una idea fantástica para una segunda parte y que dejaría abierto para una tercera y última, por favor díganme lo que piensan.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Denahi y Koda

Los días pasaban rápidamente, el vínculo entre Kenai y Koda se iba fortaleciendo cada vez más y más.

Pero Denahi no parecía nada contento al respecto, ya que Kenai pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Koda, y mucho menos tiempo con él, normalmente Denahi y Kenai pasaban el día juntos, pese a sus peleas, uno era el confidente del otro y al final del día, eran hermanos, era normal que pelearan, y las peleas realmente eran divertidas para ambos y era su manera de demostrar su amor el uno por el otro.

Pero desde que Koda había llegado, Kenai le prestaba más atención que sus dos hermanos mayores, Sitka no tenía problema alguno, la manera en como Kenai cuidaba a Koda, le recordaba a como un hermano mayor cuidaba a un hermano menor, pero, pudo notar los celos de Denahi hacia el recién llegado.

-Vamos, ya admítelo-Sitka.

-¿Qué admita que?-Denahi.

-Estas celoso de Koda.

-No lo estoy.

-Vamos Denahi, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco infantil?

-No veo por qué debería estar celoso, Kenai perder el tiempo con quien quiera.

-Yo jamás mencione a Kenai.

Sitka sonrió, Denahi se había quemado así mismo.

-No tienes ninguna razón para estar celoso de Koda, Kenai sigue siendo nuestro hermano, ¿o es que acaso extrañas tus peleas con él?

-Solo un poco-admitió Denahi.

-Escucha, Kenai solo está un poco distraído con Koda, porque el siempre ha querido ser el hermano mayor, y ahora vio la oportunidad, es como cuando mama y papa te prestaban más atención a ti que a mí cuando eras un bebe, y así como le prestaron más atención a Kenai cuando nació. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Sí, aunque

-Kenai solo está cuidando a Koda, espera un poco y veras.

-De acuerdo.

Pero Denahi no parecía muy satisfecho con el consejo de Sitka, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea al mayor.

-Es más, creo que te falta convivir con él, de los tres, eres el único que apenas le habla.

-La oportunidad no se ha prestado.

-Bueno, mañana iré de cacería con Kenai, por lo que tendrás toda la mañana para convivir con Koda. Solo tú y el.

-¿Tu y Kenai solos?

-Kenai trabaja bien, y mucho mejor cuando no estás ahí para molestarlo con tus bromitas infantiles.

-Está bien-Denahi-Mañana pasare una mañana adorable con Koda.

-Dale una oportunidad al pequeño, tú mismo admitiste que te habías divertido mucho el día de la pelea en el agua.

-Muy bien, lo intentare.

…

Y como Sitka lo había prometido, al día siguiente él y Kenai fueron de cacería, dejando a Denahi solo con Koda.

-Bien amiguito, somos tu y yo.

-Si-Koda-Casi no te veo, siempre estás muy ocupado.

-Sí, bueno, es que tomo mis labores muy enserio.

-¿Por qué? Kenai también los cumple, pero no les da mucha importancia.

-Bueno Koda, yo soy mucho más responsable que Kenai, las cosas tienen que hacerse bien, ya viste lo que paso la última vez que Kenai no ato bien la canasta.

-De hecho, aunque fue muy aburrido volverla hacer, me alegro que no la atara bien.

-¿Por qué? Créeme que me esforcé mucho en esa canasta.

-Es que si la hubiera atado bien no hubiera ido tras el oso que la robo, y si no hubiera ido tras el oso, no me hubiera encontrado.

Denahi comprendió porque Koda se alegraba, entonces se sintió como un tonto por casi perder su temperamento con Koda.

-Lo siento, se me olvidaba, tienes razón en eso.

-Descuida-Koda.

"_Después de todo, yo rompí la canasta en la que tanto te esforzaste" _

-Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes tres.

-Que bueno-Denahi-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?

…

Denahi y Koda subieron hasta una colina, cuya bajada estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve. Estaban montados en sus kayaks y listos para empezar una carrera.

-Entonces-Denahi-¿El último en llegar qué?

-Tendrá que oler la bota que Kenai ha usado por más de una semana-Koda.

Tan solo con escuchar eso, Denahi quedo asqueado.

-Pues lastima por ti-Denahi-Porque yo no pienso perder Koda.

-Ni siquiera pienses que ganaras-dijo Koda sonriendo maliciosamente-Yo siempre he sido el más rápido, y no es por presumir.

-Eso está por verse.

Cada quien puso la punta de su remo en el suelo, y luego se impulsaron para delante, Koda se adelanto y logro llegar al lago antes que Denahi.

-¡No puede ser!-Denahi.

-Lo siento-Koda-Tendrás que oler la bota sucia de Kenai.

Denahi le salpico agua en la cara.

Remaron hasta la orilla y dejaron los kayaks.

-No importa, sigue habiendo muchas cosas en las que te supero-Denahi.

-¿Así, como cuales?

-Como en esto.

Denahi se abalanzo sobre Koda y ambos comenzaron a pelear, a Denahi le sorprendió lo fuerte que Koda era, no esperaba que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanta fuerza, aunque al principio parecía una pelea justa, Denahi pronto uso su arma secreta, una de las más temidas en todo el mundo, las cosquillas.

-¡No, por favor, me rindo!-suplico Koda riendo.

-¿Ves?-Denahi-Te dije que te superaría.

-Oye, eso no es justo.

-Gane justamente.

-Las cosquillas es hacer trampa.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-respondió Denahi sonriendo.

-¿Todo se vale?-Koda.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.

Koda volvió a lanzarse contra Denahi, y esta vez lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Dijiste que todo se vale.

-Oh, con que eres un muchachito listo, ¿eh?

-¿Qué puedo decir?

Denahi se rio, Koda era un chico muy divertido y gracioso, además que carismático, aunque había aceptado junto con sus hermanos cuidar a Koda, esta era la primera vez que se sentía más que a gusto con Koda, Sitka tenía razón, simplemente no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo, pero ahora ya estaban un poco mas familiarizados.

-Sí, creo que eres un muchacho listo-dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello-Pero que no sete suba a la cabeza.

-Descuida, no soy como Kenai.

Los dos se rieron y pasaron el resto de la mañana burlándose de Kenai.

-Creo que ya lo criticamos suficiente-Koda.

-Bueno, cuando se trata de burlarse de Kenai, puedo seguir todo el día.

-¿Cuántos años eres mayor que él?-pregunto Koda, quien se lo había estado preguntado desde hace unos días.

-Dos, y Sitka es seis años mayor que yo.

-Y todos ustedes ya tienen tótems ¿verdad?

-Sí, el de Sitka es El Águila Guía, Kenai es El Oso del Amor y el mío es El Lobo de la Sabiduría.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro.

Denahi le mostro su tótem.

-Un lobo.

-Sí, aunque no creo que encaje conmigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Jamás me he visto como un lobo.

-Yo sí.

Denahi vio muy sorprendido a Koda.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, un lobo es fuerte y tú eres fuerte, y, un poco sabio.

-La verdad es que nunca he intentado seguir mi tótem, no es que no me agrade, es solo que, no creo que ser sabio, sea parte de mi, y, creo que me da un poco de miedo, tener que madurar, a veces me sigo sintiendo como un niño, tal vez por eso molesto tanto a Kenai.

-Yo creo que lo lograrías, a mis ojos eres muy maduro, claro, cuando no estás con Kenai.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-Denahi examino su tótem-Tal vez ya sea hora de que comienza a actuar sabiamente.

-Lo lograras, además, de seguro que ya quieres marcar tu mano en ese muro.

-No tanto, eso es un mero trofeo, Sitka ya la marco y Kenai se muere por hacerlo.

-Si ya me he dado cuenta.

-Tal vez, me esfuerce para marcarla antes que él, eso sí que lo molestaría.

-Tienes razón.

Los dos se rieron.

-Eres un gran niño Koda, me alegro que estés con nosotros.

-Gracias Denahi.

Denahi y Koda se abrazaron.

Así como Kenai y Koda habían formado un vínculo, ahora Denahi y Koda lo estaban haciendo.


	6. Un nuevo hermanito

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Iyaroak a Koda-¿Vas a decirles, si o no?

Ellos y los demás niños estaban jugando a lanzarse una bola hecha de mimbre y tenían que atraparla.

-No estoy seguro, tengo miedo de que me digan que no-Koda.

-¿Por qué iban a decirte que no?- Kakortok.

-Sí, llevas con ellos más de un mes-Miki-Te quieren mucho.

-Además de que toman la hermandad muy en serio-Nagoju-Tener un hermano más les alegrara mucho.

Koda quería pedirles a Kenai, Denahi y Sitka si podía ser su hermano, siempre había querido tener un hermano, y tener tres, era fabuloso, pero como ya había dicho, tenía miedo de que le dijeran que no y en ese caso, jamás podría verlos de nuevo a la cara. Y le sería más que incomodo seguir viviendo junto a ellos.

-No veo porque tienes miedo del rechazo- Krernertok-Te adoptaron y dieron refugio.

-Por compasión-Koda.

-Y no se han quejado de ti, hasta te alaban-Krernertok-Yo pienso que deberías decirles hoy mismo Koda.

-Está bien, lo hare.

-Pero para asegurarnos de que lo hagas- Iyaroak-Hay que ponerle un castigo si no lo hace.

-Buena idea-Miki-¿Qué será?

Los chicos se pusieron a pensar, y al final el que tuvo la idea fue Krernertok.

-Ya se, si no lo hace, se avienta al lago desnudo y de noche.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Koda.

-No-Iyaroak-Ya lo dijo y se queda, si hoy no les dices Koda, ya sabes lo que pasara.

-No pueden obligarme hacer eso-dijo Koda sonrojado.

-Claro que podemos- Kakortok-Y lo haremos si es necesario.

-Y estoy seguro que te será muy incomodo hacerlo frente a todas las niñas de la aldea.

-Si-Miki-Podemos invitarlas.

-Chicos, eso es cruel-Koda.

-Es solo para darte algo de motivación-Iyaroak-Estoy segura que lo harás.

-Y si no, bueno, espero que te guste el agua fría recorriendo todo tu cuerpo desnudo Koda-Miki.

-Con todas las niñas viéndote –Nagojut.

-Ustedes son unos monstruos-Koda-¿Lo sabían?

…

Ya era de noche y Sitka, Denahi, Kenai y Koda ya habían disfrutado de su cena y estaban descansando en su tienda, preparándose para el día de trabajo que tendrían al amanecer.

-Pero después de mañana es nuestro día libre-Kenai-Por lo que pasaremos el día contigo Koda.

-Así es amiguito-Denahi.

-Aja-dijo Koda muy ausente, estaba recostado sobre su casa.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, creían que la noticia entusiasmaría a Koda.

-Muy bien, algo te pasa-Sitka-Lo he notado desde la cena, estas muy distraído, algo te preocupa, dínoslo.

-No es nada.

-Mentira detectada-Kenai.

Koda trataba de armarse de valor para decírselos, si no lo hacía, no solo se quedaría con la duda, también tendría que humillarse frente a todas las niñas de la aldea.

-Bueno, he querido preguntarles algo-dijo Koda incorporándose-Pero, tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?-Denahi.

-De que me digan que no-Koda.

-¿Por qué íbamos a decirte que no?-Sitka.

-Bueno, porque.

-Vamos-Kenai-Dilo ya.

-Quería preguntarles si-Koda-Si, ¿puedo ser su hermano?

Koda bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando escuchar un no, pero no escucho no, por lo que levanto la cabeza y volvió abrir los ojos, las caras de Sitka, Denahi y Kenai tenían enormes sonrisas en ellas.

Se sentaron alrededor de el.

-Por supuesto que puedes ser nuestro hermanito Koda-Sitka.

-Aquí entre nos, siempre he querido ser el hermano mayor-le susurro Kenai a Koda mientras le daba un amistoso golpee en el brazo a su nuevo hermanito-Y gracias a ti ahora puedo serlo.

-Pero antes-Denahi-Tiene que pasar la iniciación.

-Oh, la iniciación-Sitka-Se me había olvidado.

Los rostros de Sitka, Denahi y Kenai formaron sonrisas maliciosas, Koda empezó a tener miedo.

-¿Qué iniciación?-pregunto Koda tímidamente.

-Oh, no es nada-Sitka-Solo un poco de esto.

Sitka se arrojo contra Koda y comenzó hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, mientras Denahi tomaba el pie izquierdo de Koda y Kenai el derecho, cada uno le quito una bota y comenzaron hacerle cosquillas en sus desnudos pies.

-¡No, por favor no!-suplico Koda riendo-¡Deténganse!

Pero ninguno de los tres se detuvo.

-Denahi, ayúdame aquí-dijo Kenai dándole el pie de Koda-Tengo una idea.

Denahi asintió con la cabeza y ahora le estaba haciendo cosquillas en ambos pies.

-Recuéstalo Sitka-pido Kenai.

Sitka asintió con la cabeza y lo recostó, Kenai se acerco y levanto la camisa de Koda, dejando su ombligo al descubierto, después, Kenai estornudo, sin separar los labios, en su estomago. Luego Kenai le hizo cosquillas en el estomago mientras Sitka le revolvía el cabello, Koda era un mar de risas.

-Muy bien chicos-Sitka-Es suficiente.

Dejaron libre a Koda, quien aun se retorcía de la risa sobre su cama.

-Ahora eres oficialmente nuestro hermano Koda-Sitka-Y estamos muy felices de que lo seas.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-Denahi.

Koda se estaba recuperando del ataque, y Sitka, Denahi y Kenai lo envolvieron en un enorme abrazo.

-Bienvenido a nuestra familia-Kenai-Te prometemos que nunca, jamás te abandonaremos.

-Nunca-Sitka.

-Jamás-Denahi.

-Los amo-dijo Koda-Gracias por aceptarme.

-Nosotros también te amamos-Kenai-Y estoy muy feliz de que por fin puedo presumir que soy hermano mayor.

Añadió Kenai mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ni creas que dejaras de ser el hermano bebe-Denahi.

-No peleen esta noche-Sitka-Por favor, es una noche para celebrar que tenemos un nuevo hermano.

-Está bien-Denahi-Solo por una noche.

-De acuerdo-Kenai-Solo por Koda.

Y así, los cuatro hermanos pasaron la noche muy felices.

…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Tanana le había pedido a Kenai que fuera a recoger plantas para preparar unas medicinas, también le pidió si podía llevar a Koda.

Así que los dos estaban caminando por un sendero, habían encontrado casi todas las plantas gracias al excelente olfato de Koda.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a alguien con tan buen olfato-Kenai-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Lo herede de mi madre-Koda.

-Pues me alegro mucho que lo hayas hecho-Kenai-Porque si no hubiéramos encontrado ni la mitad de las plantas tan pronto, generalmente me tardo dos horas y llevamos solo media hora, y estoy seguro que acabaremos my rápido.

-¿Te alegras de haberme encontrado Kenai?-Koda.

-Por supuesto que sí-Kenai-Mi hermanito bebe.

Kenai abrazo a Koda.

De repente, el cielo se lleno de colores y un canto comenzó a escucharse.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Koda.

-No lo sé-Kenai.

Miles de espíritus de animales comenzaron a rodearlos y una osa gigante tomo a Koda y lo levanto hasta el cielo.

-¡Koda!-grito Kenai mientras trataba de atrapar a Koda en vano.

-¡Kenai!-grito Koda extendiendo su mano, tratando de alcanzar a Kenai, pero en vez de eso comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas en el aire, unas luces de color hermoso rodearon a Koda y transformaron sus manos en patas, su traje en un pelaje, su hocico se extendía para el frente y…

Volvía a ser un oso.

Y su transformación estaba ocurriendo justo en frente a los ojos de Kenai, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Koda regreso al suelo, ahora como un oso, las luces desaparecieron y el canto se detuvo, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Koda?-pregunto Kenai atónito mientras se acercaba a Koda-¿Eres tú?

-Kenai-dijo Koda mientras retrocedía asustado, era un oso de nuevo, el animal que su hermano mas odiaba, y ahora Kenai lo sabía, lo había visto-Yo…

-¿Eres un oso?-pregunto Kenai.

-Si-respondió Koda mientras se echaba a correr lo más rápido que podía, asustado de que Kenai no lo iba a querer nunca más, y tal vez fuera cierto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Koda estaba llorando.


	7. Amor de verdad

Koda se detuvo en la orilla del risco, las lágrimas aun le corrían por los ojos.

-¿Por qué mama?-pregunto Koda mirando al cielo-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Las cosas estaban tan bien, había conseguido un lindo hogar y a tres hermanos que amaban, pero ahora Kenai sabe que soy un oso, ahora me odia y jamás podre estar de nuevo junto a él o junto a sus hermanos, ¿Por qué, porque me hiciste esto? No desconfié cuando me convertiste en un humano, pero ahora, ahora no sé qué estás haciendo por favor respóndeme.

Pero nadie respondió, el cielo continuo igual de callado.

-Jamás creí que me abandonarías, pero creo que lo has hecho.

Koda bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, aún estaba llorando, su madre, Kenai, Sitka, Denahi, Tanana y todos los demás, lo habían abandonado, tendría que volver a la vida de soledad y tristeza a la que había pensado, había dejado atrás.

Ahora pensaba que los espíritus estaban realmente estaban dementes, incluso el de su madre.

Estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba entrando a las tierras salvajes, las más peligrosas, ya que ahí habitaban los animales más peligrosos y agresivos de la tierra, un oso grande y formado no tendría por qué preocuparse, pero Koda era apenas un cachorro diminuto, una presa excelente para cualquier depredador.

Para entrar a las tierras salvajes, tenía que pasar por un rio, cruzando un tronco que servía como un puente, pero por desgracia, Koda estaba pasando sobre el tronco, cuándo un puma estaba cazando.

El puma olfateo a Koda y vio al osezno, se preparó para atacar a su presa, estaba oculto entre las plantas, aunque Koda estaba muy triste, pudo sentir el olor de un depredador acercarse, el puma se dio cuenta de esto y salió de su escondite, extendió las patas, listo para clavarlas en el estómago de Koda, pero el oso reacciono rápido y corrió de nuevo hacia la tierra segura.

Pero por desgracia, mientras atravesaba el tronco, se resbalo y cayó al agua, la corriente era muy fuerte que comenzó arrastrarlo, Koda estaba comenzando ahogarse, logro sujetarse de una piedra antes de ser arrastrado por más tiempo, pero para su mala suerte, el puma aun lo estaba siguiendo, había tres rocas, Koda estaba en una de ellas y las otras dos conducían a tierra firme, pero el puma ya lo estaba esperando, Koda logro subirse a la piedra y salto a la otra.

El puma rugió, Koda no tenía escapatoria, solo un milagro podría salvarlo.

El puma salto a la última roca, ahora estaba más cerca de Koda. Le lanzo un zarpazo al osezno y Koda cayó al agua de nuevo, le había arañado la nariz.

Fue arrastrado de nuevo por el agua y esta vez solo pudo agarrarse de un tronco, trataba se subir pero estaba muy débil, el puma se acercó de nuevo, solo que esta vez una roca lo lastimo en la cara.

El puma rugió en la dirección en la que la piedra había sido lanzada.

-¡Oye bestia!-Koda pudo reconocer la voz de Denahi-¡Ven, es por aquí!

"_¿Denahi?" _pensó Koda _"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"_

-Tenemos que rodearlo-esta vez era la voz de Sitka, había venido también.

Koda puso mucha fuerza para subir el tronco, mientras escuchaba los gritos de los hermanos y los rugidos del puma, cuando logro subir por completo, vio que el puma regresaba a las tierras salvajes, como si hubiera perdido una pelea.

Koda estaba de nuevo en tierra firme y siguió al puma con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

-¡Koda!-grito Kenai.

Koda volteo a ver de donde provenían los gritos, ahí estaban Sitka, Denahi y Kenai, los tres con lanzas en sus manos y, felices, comenzaron a correr hacia Koda.

Koda se asustó mucho y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a los hermanos, pero pronto lo alcanzaron e hicieron un círculo alrededor del pequeño oso.

Ahora Koda estaba mucho más que asustado, estaba aterrado, muy seguro de que los tres hermanos estaban enojados con él y querían vengarse porque los habían engañado.

Kenai tomo a Koda con ambas manos y lo levanto del suelo.

-¡No, Kenai, por favor no me lastimes!-suplico Koda mientras trataba de liberarse de las manos de Kenai-¡Juro que no era mi intención mentirles, yo solo quería!

Kenai abrazo a Koda.

-Gracias a los espíritus-dijo Kenai aliviado-Gracias que estas bien Koda.

Koda estaba más que sorprendido, esperaba que Kenai lo regañara o insultara, llamándolo bestia salvaje, apestoso y traidor.

-¿Esta herido?-pregunto Sitka.

-Hay que revisarlo-Denahi.

Sitka y Denahi examinaron a Koda quien estuvo muy quieto, estaba un poco petrificado del miedo, aunque los tres hermanos actuaban de manera muy atenta a Koda.

-Tiene un rasguño en la nariz-Sitka.

-No es grave, Tanana podrá curarlo-Denahi.

-Lo importante es que está bien-Kenai.

Koda miraba a todos muy sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Por qué la cara larga hermanito?-pregunto Kenai.

-¿No van a lastimarme?-Koda.

-Yo jamás te lastimaría Koda-Kenai.

-Ninguno de nosotros-Sitka-Además, ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

-¿No están enojados conmigo por no haberles dicho que soy un oso en realidad?

-No-Kenai-La verdad no, bueno, al principio solo un poco.

-¿Qué?-Koda.

-Bien, después de que te vi ser transformado en un oso todo mi cuerpo se llenó de odio, no podía creer que el niño al que había recogido, el que se había vuelto mi hermanito y amaba con todo mi corazón, era en realidad el animal que más odiaba en toda la tierra.

-Eso temí-Koda.

-Pero luego recordé lo bien que la pasaba contigo, lo divertido que eras y como me había encariñado contigo, realmente te amo como un verdadero hermano Koda, y no me importa si eres un oso, te amo tal y como eres.

-Así que fue a buscarnos a la aldea y nos explicó todo lo que había pasado-Sitka.

-Bueno-Denahi-Tanana tuvo que ayudarlo, Kenai explica muy mal las cosas.

-Y como Kenai ya lo dijo, nos preocupamos de verdad y salimos a buscarte, nos diste un muy buen susto-Sitka.

-Sí, no vuelvas a escapar así-Denahi-Imagina si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

-Lo siento-Koda-Tenía miedo de que no me aceptaran en mi verdadera forma.

-Pequeño tonto-dijo Kenai revolviéndole el pelo de la cabeza.

-Ahora-Sitka-Tenemos que ir de nuevo a la aldea, tenemos que curarte esa herida antes de que se infecté.

-¿Van a llevarme aunque sea un oso?

-Si-Denahi.

Justo en ese momento, el cielo volvió a llenarse de luces y un enorme espíritu de una osa adulta llego hasta el suelo.

-¡Mama!-grito Koda, salto de los brazos de Kenai y fue a reunirse con el espíritu de su madre.

Ella abrió sus brazos y recibió a su pequeño cachorro con los brazos abiertos.

_-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-_dijo la madre comprensiva_-Estaba cansada de verte tan solo todo el tiempo, un cachorro como tu necesita mucho amor, y justamente un joven que necesitaba aprender una lección sobre el amor, una combinación perfecta._

-¿Siempre lo supiste?-Koda.

_-Sí, y no solo Kenai, también sus hermanos y todos en su aldea. Es cierto que muchos humanos son monstruos, pero no todos lo son, y me alegro que estés con las personas correctas._

-Mama, quiero quedarme con ellos.

_-¿Dejaras tu vida como oso atrás para estar con ellos?_

Aunque jamás podría regresar al salto del salmón, ni ver a sus viejos amigos, Koda estaba dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida con sus queridos hermanos, que lo habían aceptado tal y como era.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

La mama de Koda sonrió.

_-Muy bien, se que te dejo en buenas manos, hijo mío._

Se volvieron abrazar y Koda volvió a ser transformado en un niño humano.

_-Recuerda que yo siempre estoy contigo._

-Lo sé mama. Te amo.

_-Yo también._

Después de eso el espíritu de su mama regreso al cielo y todo regreso a la normalidad, Koda no dejo de ver el cielo azul claro, al menos hasta que sus hermanos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo y darle una buena bienvenida.

Eran una familia feliz y unida.

**Mañana es el ultimo capitulo y la publicación de la secuela, cuídense, adiós.**


	8. La historia no termina aquí

Todo el mundo se entero de la historia de Koda, todos sus amigos pensaron que su historia era muy cool, y jamás lo rechazaron, lo trataron igual que siempre, eran unos verdaderos amigos.

La historia de Koda y sus hermanos se paso entre las aldeas y se hizo muy popular, aun así, todos vieron al pequeño de la misma manera, nadie pareció estar incomodo con su presencia, era uno más de ellos.

Mientras que los hermanos, bueno.

Sitka estaba feliz de tener otro hermanito, al que quería mucho y siempre estaba cuidando. Siempre que tenía tiempo, jugaba con el pequeño y se divertían mucho juntos, Koda miraba a Sitka como a la figura paterna que nunca había tenido.

Denahi siguió los consejos de Koda y comenzó a seguir su tótem más que nunca, un año después de que Koda llegara a sus vidas, marco la mano en la pared. Aunque Denahi nunca había sido muy sentimental, amaba mucho a Koda y le encantaba pasar el rato con él, a veces incluso le jugaban bromas a Kenai juntos.

Kenai comenzó a vivir siguiendo su tótem, logro purificar su corazón del odio que sentía hacia los osos y amaba a Koda con todo su corazón, sin importar que, gracias a Koda, Kenai pudo volverse un hombre y cumplió su sueño, marco la mano en el muro. Comenzó a llamar a Koda, su hermano oso.

Y esa es la historia de Koda y sus hermanos.

Bueno, el inicio de su historia, porque no termina ahí, hay mucho más que contar…


End file.
